


Winston and Will

by angstyboi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hannibal Comforts Will, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Will Graham, Will Graham crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyboi/pseuds/angstyboi
Summary: Winston doesn't wake up one morning





	Winston and Will

Hannibal glanced down at his watch. 20 minutes had already past. Will was never late. He had his routine, and stuck with it. It was the one thing he could be in complete control over. He would go to bed, wake up, eat very little, and then head to work. Hannibal had noticed this pattern and was often surprised that Will still made it to their sessions, even when Will would come in practically falling asleep.  
Hannibal sighed. Will had still not arrived. He frowned. Will would have called if he was unable to attend his session, and it couldn't be that he was busy at work, Jack was always very clear that Will should talk with Dr. Lecter everyday.  
Hannibal walked over to the phone on the side table and dialed his patients number.  
The phone rang and Hannibal waited. No one answered. He sighed and hung up the phone. There were really only two reasons for Will not showing up. Either he slept in and didn't feel like driving over, or he was in some sort of danger. Hannibal grabbed his coat off the pegs and headed towards his car.  
When he reached Will's house he could see that the light in the kitchen was on.  
"Well that's a good sign, he must be home at least?"  
Hannibal thought to himself. He quickly walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Will did not have a door bell. He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, and it soon opened to reveal a very tired, Will Graham. Hannibal could tell that not only was Will extremely tired, but also his eyes were red from crying. He was still in his boxers and a shirt that was wet from sweating most likely.  
"Hello Will." Hannibal said as though nothing had happened.  
Will blinked a couple of times and then his eyes grew wider.  
"I'm late."  
"Well, only about an hour late." Hannibal said with a smirk. Will rubbed his hand across his face. Hannibal could see that Will was starting to shiver from the cold air so he motioned inside.  
"How about you make us some coffee and we talk about whats going on."  
Will nodded.  
Once they were inside Will quickly tried to clean up the mess of dishes and papers that covered his table and counter. Hannibal hated messes, and his house ways always perfectly clean and organized. He then poured two cups of coffee and set them down on the now somewhat clean table. Hannibal sat down and stared at Will.  
"So?" Hannibal asked, sipping his coffee.  
Will sighed and ran his fingers through his messy, curly hair.  
"I tend to over react to every little thing I guess, I forgot I thought I called you I'm sorry Dr. Lecter." Will began repeating himself and his voice grew softer and softer.  
Hannibal would have been impatient at this point, but he could tell that whatever happened, obviously had gotten Will very upset.  
"There is no need to apologize Will, I only want to help you." Hannibal replied calmly. Will took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling.  
"I um got up this morning to let the dogs out, and Winston he-" Will sniffed and rubbed his hand across his face.  
"I tried to wake him but he just, he just wouldn't-" Will choked. His eyes started to fill with water.  
"Of course, Will is very attached to his dogs so one dying would be hard for him."  
Thought Hannibal.  
"Will I'm very sorry, have you buried him yet?"  
Will shook his head still trying desperately not to cry in front of his psychiatrist. Suddenly he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and he leaned in against Hannibal's chest while Hannibal wrapped his arms around him. Will burst into sobs. Hannibal rubbed the younger mans back as tears fell from Will's eyes, staining his coat.  
Will was crying so hard he gave himself hiccups, but eventually his sobs died down. Hannibal slowly released his arms from around him and grabbed a tissue from the counter and handed it to Will.  
"I'm sorry." Sniffled Will who now was more embarrassed then upset.  
"Lets get you cleaned up, and then we can have a funeral for Winston, Alright." Hannibal said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So um yeah this was just some angsty fluff I decided to write in the middle of the night


End file.
